


Make it matter, write a letter

by Feros



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 13:23:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5541620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feros/pseuds/Feros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andy decides to take matters in her own hands and writes an E-Mail to Miranda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make it matter, write a letter

Walking away in Paris was the hardest thing Andy had done to this day. Leaving Miranda behind not only meant losing her job, but losing the women who had stolen her heart with a softly whispered "That's all". Now back in New York things were awful for Andy. She had no job, no boyfriend and no friends to spent time with. Feeling exhausted from doing nothing made her feel worse and worse. Her mind was full of silber hair, blue eyes and Valentino dresses. Andrea Sachs 24 years old, no job and in love with her former boss. Just great. She could call her parents but crawling back is not an option. Imagining their faces telling her they new all along that New York would be a mistake, just hurt too much. But why did she come to New York in the first place? She came here to write. Writing had been far from her mind in the last months while working for Miranda. But maybe she could find some new inspiration in form of lips painted with Dior lipstick, skin smelling like Chanel. Yes she will write a letter. She already lost her job so what risk is left? None, correct. 

Andy was nearly hyperventilating as she raised her hand to press send. In a quick move it had been done and she fled outside taking a long needed walk.

 

The book had arrived a few minutes ago and Miranda was busy answering some E-Mails after an exhausting day full of meetings and Irv Ravitz. The girls were already upstairs and in their bed. A notification symbol on the top left of her computer screen announced a new E-Mail. Miranda finished the other and was surprised as she read the address. Never in a million years had she thought she'd hear from Andy ever again. Her stunt in Paris had simply convinced Miranda of the fact that Andy hated her. The Editors hand began shaking as she moved the cursor to click on the mail. 

 

_Dear Miranda,_

_It must sound so cliche and maybe it is, but there is no other way as I'm way too shy to talk to you in Person again. First of all I'd like to apologize for leaving you in Paris but I needed to do this for myself. I hope you know that I'm still loyal to you, no matter what. I value the time we had together. The first moment I saw you, I knew that there was more than just Miranda Priestly, Editor in Chief of RUNWAY. A loving mother and a nice person in general after the layers of sarcasm and anger have lifted. You simply take my breath away and what's rather strange is that I don't want it back. I wish we would have parted on better terms. Being the bold one isn't my strong suit but if you want to talk about Paris, you can call me. I've got myself a new phone after throwing the other one in the fountain, sorry for that, by the way. Well, have a nice day Miranda_

_Andrea_

After finishing the letter Miranda was completely speechless. Realizing how stupid she might look, even though no one was around to notice, Miranda corrected her pose and began searching for her phone. She just needed to know how deep Andys feelings run for her. Dialing the all to familiar number, she waited.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
